A stethoscope is one of the most basic tools used by medical professionals. The stethoscope is so frequently used that it is imperative that the medical practitioner has the stethoscope constantly at hand. Also, it is preferable for the medical practitioner to carry the stethoscope, or other tools, in a manner to keep the hands free for other tasks.
Medical practitioners typically wear either a lab coat or a scrub top during their work shift. A lab coat has a large pocket at the bottom of each front panel and a small pocket at the upper part of one front panel. A scrub top has a small pocket at the upper part of one front panel. The small, upper pocket of either garment is sufficient for small items, such as pens or pencils. The large pockets are large enough, and are frequently used, for carrying a stethoscope.
An alternate and popular mode of carrying a stethoscope is around the neck of the medical practitioner. In the case of a medical practitioner wearing a scrub top, there is no pocket available for holding the stethoscope, thus the stethoscope is generally carried around the neck.
Whether the stethoscope is carried around the neck or in a pocket at the bottom of the garment, when the medical practitioner walks or runs from one place to another, the stethoscope is liable to bounce against the body of the medical practitioner, which is unpleasant. Furthermore, with the stethoscope carried around the neck, the act of walking or running could cause the stethoscope to fall off completely, since nothing is holding it except friction. If the stethoscope is carried in a pocket, it must be extracted from the pocket and the headpiece and bell properly oriented for wearing, consuming possibly critical time. If the stethoscope is carried around the neck of the medical practitioner, the transmission tube will be pulled against the back of the neck by the weight of the bell and the headpiece, causing unwanted pressure on the neck.
Attempts have been made in the past to overcome the problems described above. One such attempt is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,717 for a Stethoscope Receptacle. The '717 patent describes a pocket insert with an outer flap having a slot sized to hold the bell of a stethoscope, with the headpiece being hooked around the neck of the medical practitioner. This attempt leaves the weight of the headpiece causing pressure on the neck of the wearer with the weight of the bell supported on the garment, thus its weight being widely distributed. A second attempt is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,957 for a Stethoscope Holder. The stethoscope holder of the '957 patent utilizes a slot for the stethoscope bell and a hook for the headpiece. The stethoscope holder is attached to a portion of the garment being worn by a medical practitioner. In this second device, the entire weight of the stethoscope is supported at one place on the garment, so that when the medical practitioner walks or runs, the stethoscope will bounce, causing some discomfort. In addition, removing the stethoscope from the holder involves a two-step process, which can be a problem in a crisis situation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stethoscope support that allows the medical practitioner to remove the stethoscope quickly and easily.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stethoscope support that avoids pressure of the stethoscope transmission tube against the neck of the medical practitioner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a stethoscope support that holds the stethoscope securely so as not to bounce or fall off. These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent through the disclosure of the invention to follow.